She Loves me, She Loves me not
by shopgurl91
Summary: Ron has been hiding these feelings about hermione to himself for nearly 7 years, and now, they finally realize they they both love each other. What will Ron do when Hermiones life is in danger? And will Hermione forgive him supposedly kissing lavendar?
1. Back to Hogwarts

Hey everyone, this is my first ever fic, and I hope you enjoy it! Please R & R! Disclaimer: All the characters and stuff belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, you know the drill....  
  
This Fic ships R/Hr, and H/G  
  
And I'm going to try and keep parts about Voldemort out of this story, since I would have no idea how to write about hat kind of stuff.

* * *

  
Ron looked back at his smiling mother and father as he boarded the Hogwarts

Express, for what would be his last and most memorable year at Hogwarts school of

Witch Craft and Wizardry.

* * *

"OI," Harry yelled as he spotted Ron entering the train, Ron turned and beamed

excitedly at him "OI, bloody hell, mum wouldn't let go of me as I boarded the train,"

he clutched his side in pain to signal where she squeezed him. "Dad was nearly in

tears!" he threw his hands up in mock amazement "I mean gees, it's not that big of a

deal it's not like I'm leaving FOREVER, besides I'm probably going to live at home

for a while since I can't exactly afford a flat right now." Ron said as he began

flinging open doors on the looking into different compartments too see if they were

empty.

"Harry over here!" yelled Ginny as she gave Harry a flirtatious wink. Harry ran

towards her compartment, lifted Ginny into the air, and twirled her around, she

replied to this by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "g- good to see you t-

too..." Harry said obviously in a trance. Ever since Harry and Ginny began going out

during Harry's 6th year and Ginny 5th year they were inseparable! Harry had

definitely become less shy...and perhaps a bit more like his father, Lupin couldn't '

stop telling him this over the summer "Harry, for a moment there I thought you were

your father," and "J- Harry come get a look at this!" Harry could see in Lupin's eyes

that he missed James, as well as Sirius, no one could now accompany him during his

terrible nights as a werewolf.

"Oh Harry don't be a stick in the mud and come sit down next to me!" Ginny yelled

playfully. "Mate, watch where you're putting your hands!" Ron yelled in a terrified

voice, he had always been over-protective of his sister, but had loosened up as she

began going out with Harry, Ron sadly had not yet gotten himself a girlfriend, and

every spare moment Harry got, he took to tease Ron about it. Ron had had a quick

fling with Susan Bones a year previous, but she got so frustrated with him, that every

time you would see them together in the halls she would be yelling mad curse words

at him, but it would always be followed by a kiss, and a hug, and Harry was very

confused as to why Ron even broke up with poor Susan, rumor has it that after they

broke up she spent a whole Herbology lesson in the girls' loo.

Ron had definitely changed over the summer, his arms more muscular, and his abs,

more toned, he had stopped growing and now resided at 6ft. 1" Harry although

shorter had also grew in a positive way. Ginny found her hands wandering around his

impressively muscular arms, and legs. Ron still was standing outside the

compartment avidly waiting for some one. Harry beckoned for him to come in yet

he refused and leaned against the compartment door, twisting a lock of his hair in his

fingers trying to look cool.

Hermione made her way onto the train very roughly, carrying 3 suitcases, no doubt

packed to the rim with books. She too had . . . grown . . . over the summer, which

resulted in her having a much more . . . slender body . . . yet she found that as she

passed most of the boys on the train they couldn't take their eyes off her chest, her

cheeks flushed a deep red, and she pulled the coat she was holding in her hands

higher up so it would cover her a bit more. She wore common muggle attire, a pair

of Jeans, with a purple sash going through as a belt, and tied with a bow in the front, a

white spaghetti tank top, and a blue flannel shirt. She saw Ron and immediately

rushed to hug him.

Ron, his head turned the other way was nearly knocked down by the surprise in

Hermione's hug, he had not seen her over the summer, and she DEFINITLEY learned

how to take care of herself, she had been away on vacation, during the two months

summer vacation with her family in Spain. 'good god, she looks amazing!" Ron

thought to himself as he awkwardly embraced her in a hug. "Ron! It's so good to see

you, where are the others?" Hermione asked rather excitedly. "Ron stuck his thumb

in the compartment and said "in there, it's really good too see you too!" Ron held

open the compartment door for her, and she stepped in.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed, standing up and hugging Hermione tightly. "It's-

good-too-see-you-too-" Hermione choked through Ginny's deadly embrace. "oops,

sorry, it's just so good to see you, OH MY GOD, YOU'VE BEEN READING THAT,

HAIR AND MAKE UP BOOK I GAVE YOU HAVEN'T YOU?!" Ginny yelled out of

excitement. "Well," Hermione blushed "I have, but it's only because my hair started

frizzing up and grew to twice its size, with all the humidity in Spain . . . and well as it

turned out . . . I kind of, sort of, liked my hair this way, and well I just thought I

needed a but of sprucing up on the make-up side . . ." "Are you kidding, it looks

great! Oh my gosh! We are so getting up everyday and doing our hair and make-up

together!" Ginny and Hermione chatted like that for the entire train ride. People

popped in once in a while to say "hi" and what-not.

The Food Trolley came rattling up the corridor, followed by the same plump witch,

with a sweet smiling face, "What can I get you kiddos?" she asked. "Everything!"

they all yelled. And she gave them bits of everything, so that by the time the train

came to a slow moving pace they were lying every which way, and had their hands

placed over their stomachs. Hedwig and Pig hooted merrily and Crookshanks had

curled up in Hermione's lap, Ginny had placed her head in Harry's lap, and he was

slowly stoking her hair, and stoking her face, she giggled, he would lean in and kiss

her, they had been joined my Neville and Luna, ¾ of the way to Hogwarts, and

Neville couldn't help but blush every time Ginny and Harry kissed . . . it made him

slightly uncomfortable, and Luna, well, she's Luna, so no words or actions really

disturbed her, she just gazed dreamily into the sky through the window.

Ron however couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She had slid off her seat and was

now lying on the floor of the compartment arms stretched above her head, eyes

closed, stroking Crookshanks. Her shirt had lifted slightly revealing her navel, Ron's

eyes bulged even further, if possible out of his head, for what he saw shocked him,

she had had her navel pierced, and their now resided a small diamond stone just

above her bellybutton, he smiled, and noted to himself that she had a wild side, his

thoughts were interrupted as the train stopped and they were finally at school, they

all hurriedly pulled on their robes, and grabbed their luggage, and made for the

school.

* * *

please, review, this is my first fic and most comments are greatly appreciated :) 


	2. One night, and a shoulder to cry on

Hola, again ( please, please, please review, positive criticism is always helpful!! Alright well in this chapter, things are going to get spicy . . . bwahaha!!!

* * *

(2 months later)  
  
"Silencio" Ginny muttered, silent proofing a the room, as she was pushed into an

empty classroom by Harry, Ginny knew that this was the night, the night she and

Harry would prove their love for each other, they were going to have sex. Ginny

found herself being pushed up against a wall as Harry ground his pelvis into hers 'are

we really going to do it here, there's no bed or anything . . .' Ginny thought to

herself. Just then, her question was answered when Harry magically conjured up a

bed and made it land directly in the center of the room. The bed was huge, 'at least a

King Size' Ginny assured herself, it was of course, a 4-poster, with red silk curtains

lining the outside of it, and what looked like, black satin sheets.

Ginny smiled to herself, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued kissing

her slowly now, moving his lips down her neck, and she let out a low moan, he had

touched her soft part, a place right near her left ear lobe, and it drove her wild. She

felt her way down his chest and under his shirt slowly lifting it off, him kissing her

the whole time. She closed her eyes and took a breath, and let her head lean back,

letting out another soft, low moan. He began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, she had

thought that today might be the day so she chose what she wore under her clothing

very carefully that morning, he lightly tossed her shirt behind him, and was in awe

when he saw what she had underneath all those sweaters and button-up shirts, today, a

lacy red bra almost blending in with the curtains that covered the bed, he was yet to

see the rest of her. Harry watched as Ginny began agonizingly slowly removing his

belt, then his pants, until he was left there standing with his eyes closed and nothing

but boxers on. He had already become hard, and hoped that Ginny would allow him

to continue. She rubbed her hands slowly up and down his back licking his ear very

teasingly. Oh how Harry longed to touch her, and she him, he nearly ripped her skirt

off, and she screamed in pleasure "oh Harry . . ." she whispered lightly in his ear, and

then breathed heavily on his lips. They now stood, nearly naked in a small corner in

the room. Ginny licked her lips, and began walking to the bed. He caught up with her,

lifted her around the waist and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting more, and

more, and more. She was lowered onto the bed, but quickly tossed around so that

Harry was the one beneath her, she rubbed her hands sensually on his chest, taking in

every detail, for this night, she would never forget. He closed his eyes, and this time

leant his head back in pleasure. She let her hot breath caress his navel, and slowly

moved her hands toward the lining of his boxers, traced her finger around the top and

yet again began undressing him. "I love you" she groaned, and began giving him the

best pleasure he had ever received in his life, her panties now extravagantly wet, and

his penis, hard as a rock, they were now ready. She tossed to the other side of him,

ready for what was next, Harry, unsure of what to do, stopped mid-way of trying to

unhook her bra, as she took his hand in hers and guided it to her back, and flung it to

the other end of the room. He pulled her panties off, and threw a black satin sheet

over both of them so neither would be self conscious, Harry began kissing his way

down her neck, she moaned, rubbing her hands down his chest, she whispered "I'm

ready"

Harry thrust in her once . . . twice . . .three times, and that was all it took, she nearly

screamed as she closed in on her very first orgasm, her body tensed, and finally

released, her breathing got harder, and less steady, Harry collapsed on top of Ginny,

and they both breathed hard, staring into each others eyes, her Hazel ones, and his

deep green ones, and felt comfort in each other, Harry moved off of her, so as to let

her breathe, but this process continued into the early morning hours, until, both

feeling satisfied, got dressed and left the room, making sure it was clear of all

things. They walked down the corridor making sure no one heard them, their fingers

interlocked, and hearts beating fast.

He made sure Ginny made it safe back to her common room, and then left for his.

Too tired to undress, he simply toppled into his bed, fully clothed, and shut his eyes.

He had forgotten what having dreams were like, since he accomplished Occlumency,

he could now fully shut his mind, to anything.

(Back to Ron) (This is a Dream) This dream, was the only dream Ron had had for

nearly a year, but he never got tired of it. He was now on a snowy hill top, Hermione

close by, small flecks of snow gracing her hair, she got on her tip toes and . . . .

"RON GET UP!!!" Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, shouted. "Oh Hermione . . . "

Ron sighed, as he drooled on his pillow "OI, RON!!" Dean shouted yet again "gerroff

me, agh, wha-huh-oh . . . agh sorry Dean, wha's so important anyways?" Ron

mumbled waking up from his dream. "We've got fucking classes is what's

important!" "i-i-i- thought it was Sunday . . . Oh bugger!" "Ron, you are useless! I'll

see you in class . . ."Dean shut the big oak door, as Ron stumbled out of his beg

putting on whatever he could reach, and picking up a chocolate frog that he would eat

on his way down to Transfiguration, since breakfast would no-longer be served. He

rushed down four stair cases, slid down the fifth, and hopped over the sixth, "why the

bloody hell is this place so big?" Ron yelled in frustration. He was gazing all over

the place when he bumped into an equally frustrated Hermione.

"OI watch where you're going . . . Oh, sorry Hermione . . . I wasn't paying attention,

why aren't you in class anyways?" "I could ask you the same question." "Well I woke

up about," he glanced at his watch "10 minutes ago, what about you?" "I woke up late,

I got down to breakfast late, I finished eating late, and to top it all off I bumped

Malfoy, and he made it a necessity to make my bag fall off my shoulder and slide

down the hall, I've just finished packing everything in," Hermione cried looking

terribly flustered, she grabbed Ron, by the neck and hugged him, and started crying

on his shoulder, he awkwardly patted her back, noticing that even though mad, she

looked gorgeous. Her neat pony tail was flailing all over the place, and was twice as

long seeing as she had straightened her hair, she had a while button-up shirt on with

tie, and plaid skirt, he sleeves scrunched up in disarray. 'WHY, WHY, WHY must

you feel like this over one of your best friends?' Ron scolded himself inside his

head.

* * *

Well I hope ya'll liked it, please, please, please, review, and if you would like, make some suggestions, thanks very much. You all make my day! 


	3. A Filler, a limbo chapter

Hey, well this is chapter 3, ugh, I'm not liking how this story is turning out so far...i guess I have to make it more serious, ok well chapter 3 I hope the story's improving.

* * *

"Well Hello Mr.Weasley, glad you could join us today," Professor McGonagall's

voice echoed through the class room, many students to Ron's discontent let out

small laughs. "you do realize this is the 3 time this week, I'm afraid this time I must

take 5 points from Gryffindor, so that you realize the consequences of your actions,

please take a seat and if you don't find I'd like to continue teaching my class." Ron

found an empty seat in between Harry and Neville, and didn't dare to speak. "Don't

worry mate, you didn't miss much, just the regular Pre-N.E.W.T.'s thing." Harry

whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Today class we will be performing the common disillusionment spell, meant to

make the person the spell is cast on blend in with its surroundings . . ." she went on

and on, about the proper way to cast the spell and its many uses.

"dellusiartus!" (DAY-loo-see-art-us) Ron yelled, he didn't know what went wrong,

but the small toad he had been practicing on turned into a slug. He stared bemused at

it, until Hermione poked him in the back with her wand. "you're doing it wrong," she

whispered, "you swish and jab," she mimicked the movements with her own wand,

"and your saying it wrong, it's DAY-loo- see-art-us, not Duh-loose-ee-ar-tus,

honestly Ron, pay attention!" "thanks for the kind advise," he stressed the word

'kind'. Ron had always found Hermione beautiful when she tried to correct him and

found himself gazing at her

Ron had loosened his tie, and his shirt was hanging over his pants by the end of the

day, but this was the way to dress at Hogwarts, it gave off a look of working hard, yet

still retaining your status quo, at least in the guy world.

Ron had become a loner lately and it became a habit between Harry and Hermione to

discuss what was wrong with him lately. In truth, although Harry and Hermione

would probably never suspect it, Ron had been hit with a serious case of love, and it

had knocked him down, beaten him with a cane, and slapped him. Harry and

Hermione stared through a window at Ron who was sitting by a great Beech Tree

near the lake, leaning back on the palms of his hands staring out into nothing-ness. 'I

can't do this much longer' he though clutching his heart, 'if I tell her there's a fifty

percent chance that she'll love me too, and well, a fifty percent chance that she

won't' he sighed at the thought of her not loving him back in the deep way that he

loved her. 'I'll tell her tomorrow' he re-assured himself, getting up off the damp

grass, and walking towards the castle. 'Tomorrow'

* * *

Um...well, this is a very, very, very, very, very, short chapter, it's what I like to call a "limbo" chapter, more of a filler, but I hope you enjoyed anyways :) pretty please, R&R


	4. Crumpled up Parchment

Ok, well I'm going to try very, Very, very hard to keep my chapters long, but seeing as doesn't allow more then 2 spaces between paragraphs it's a bit hard, and since the last chapter was very, very, very SHORT, I'll make up for it in this one, I'm going to try very hard to push the 2,000 word mark in my chapters, but I find it very hard, and thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapters, you all make my day :) This is my first Fic and I hope you all understand, and the reviews really help me to become a better writer.

* * *

He had slumped depressingly back to the common room. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow,

tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow . . .' Ron thought

trying to etch it into his mind. He had brushed up against almost everyone who fell

into his path, "hey Ron there's a party in the . . ." Seamus tried to say, but wasn't able

too finish as Ron moodily stormed off, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence,

whether there was a party on Venus or in the Astronomy Tower or not, he would not

be there, for he had no intention of doing anything tonight except for sleeping and

thinking over what he would say to Hermione the next day . . . .

"Hey Hermione, want to grab a Butter Beer at the Three Broom Sticks next

weekend?" Ron practiced saying how he would ask her out "no, no, no" he muttered

and plopped back down onto his bed and folded his arms so that they rested behind

his head. He stared at the ceiling, shut his eyes, and before he knew it had fallen

asleep, a sleep filled with dreams of whom else but . . . Hermione, but found that he

could not sleep for more then minutes at a time, it was nearly two in the morning,

but one bed remained empty. . . Harry's. Ron got up and decided to catch up on some

homework. He opened the door leading to the Common Room, clutching parchment,

quill, and Potion book in hand. He stopped right before reaching his favorite chair,

there on the Maple desk was a pile of books, crumpled up parchment, and a sleeping

Hermione.

Ron tip toed to where Hermione slept and lifted her from the seat slowly, as to not

wake her up, she tossed lightly in his arms, he crept to the couch, where he placed

her so that she could sleep properly, she was, at least in some sort of pajama, baggy

track pants and a purple camisole, he suppressed a laugh as he noticed her toe nails

were painted black, he went to the lounge chair a couple feet away from where

Hermione rested and removed a red and gold knitted blanket with the Gryffindor

Crest on, he gently tossed it over her, and went to take a look at what she had been

working on, although a small voice in his head told him not to as it may have been

something private he advanced to a oddly large piece of parchment furthest away

from the desk, and began to read . . .

'My Dearest Ronald,' he paused knowing by Ronald she could not have possible

meant him, and continued 'I love you' the parchment fell to the floor as his whole

body went numb, and he couldn't grasp the paper anymore, he couldn't hold on to a

single word that he wanted to say to her, not tomorrow, not yesterday, but now, now

was a different story, he knew he had to do this, he knew it when she first said 'hello'

to him, he picked up another piece of parchment, not crumpled, instead folded neatly

and placed upon a book, this time, not addressed to him, no this time it was to Krum,

Viktor Krum. He read on 'Dear Viktor, thank you for understanding why we could

never be together, and for those words of persuasion, and of course, I would love it

if we could still be friends, many thanks-Hermione'

He moved in closer to the table now, wanting to see what the letter she was writing

said, he stopped, knowing that he should not be doing this, and went back to writing

his potions essay 'The Properties of Woad, and its uses in potion making-' Ron's

thoughts interrupted 'she loves me, she really does . . . but she doesn't exactly have a

good way of showing it-' 'agh back to potions . . . Woad (Isatis tinctoria) is a hardy

biennial plant native to northern Europe and the British Isles that is a source of the

blue dye chemical, indigotin, that is also produced by the much stronger and more

famous sub-tropical indigo plant. Indigo is difficult to grow in most northern

climates, but as shipping increased, woad soon fell by the wayside as indigo took

over the market-' his eye lids began to sag, and thoughts became more blurrier, he

found it even hard to focus on and already dull subject. His eyes began to dart around

the room, looking for something to do, a book shelf, glass window, fire place,

Hermione's books- 'wait a sec what's this-' Ron had spotted an unsealed yellow

envelope sticking out of one of the books, once again he forced him self not to go

over and open it, but curiosity got the better of him, and what if this letter was not to

him, it could have been to some other secret lover, but he picked up the envelope

and it was addressed to him.

'_Ron, I, I don't really know how to say this, at least not in person but I thought a _

_letter could, I find it easier to express myself through writing so, well, here is my _

_confession,  
_

_You were always there when I needed you, never left my side, except for when we _

_fought, for which I am disgraced, we shouldn't have wasted all those years bickering _

_and shouting, you were always there to lean on and dry the tears I cried. I could _

_always talk to you, you never seemed to mind. Your voice so soft and gentle, your _

_eyes so honest and kind, I thought I'd never find someone as special as you are. _

_You're my best friend in the whole wide world. You are my shooting star, I love you, _

_and don't know why I must pretend and fight these feelings of mine. Why must we _

_live our lives denying these thoughts, emotions, dreams, and words, do you love me _

_as I love you?  
  
-Hermione'  
_  
He dropped the paper.  
  
Slowly she began to open her eyes, as if on queue, she lay there gazing at him, and he

stood meeting her gaze. "h-how did I get here?" she asked slowly recovering from

her slumber. "I put you there" Ron replied. She realized something and retorted

"RONALD DID YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY PAPERS, B-" she began to shout and

was interrupted because Ron began to move closer to her.He now knew exactly what

he had to do, and he moved in closer to the couch where Hermione lay. Her eyes

looking angrily at him, hair sprawled everywhere, just the way he liked it, 'it's not

that hard Ron, just do it!' he yelled at himself as his thoughts overwhelmed him

'she's RIGHT there' he sat down next to where her hips would have been if not

covered by a blanket, he slowly lowered his head so that it was mere centimeters

from hers he could feel her warm breath against his face, and met her lips with his.

"Ro-wha-mmm-" she began to say, but felt an uncontrollable urge to sit there kissing

him, and stopped talking, for if she removed her lips from his, she would feel sad, as

if something she desperately needed was taken away, she wanted to stay there

forever, this kiss, this one single kiss, could put a stop to all of her troubles. She

moved her hands so that they cupped his face, and pulled him in tighter. "I love you"

he said, pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

Whoopee, well I just wanted to end this chapter here, because it felt right, it's not quite 2,000 words, but it's close, well I hoped you enjoyed it, and please Review, all of your comments help a lot, and to Tanya J, I had just read a fic about Lily and James, so they were kind of on my mind when I wrote that, but I fixed it all, if there are any other mistakes, please review and tell me what they are, please and thanks! :) btw if anyone cares to know this chapter was about...1,500 words... 


	5. End of November Chill

Hello readers! Well I'm really enjoying reading all these nice reviews, the thought that all of you took the time to read my Fic, really means a lot, thanks so much every one : )

* * *

"w-what did you j-just say?" Hermione said also pulling away from the kiss. "Well, I

didn't think you'd have this kind of reaction, but I said that well," Ron's cheeks began

to redden, "I love you Hermione . . . I always have." With this he walked to the desk

where he had been working, picked up his things and sauntered towards the boys'

dormitory. 'Ron, you bloody git, you shouldn't have said that! What if she didn't love

you? No, but there was that letter, but it may not have been for you, well, then again I

don't think she ahs any other best friends named Ron . . .' Ron told himself, making

sure that he walked slow enough so that Hermione could stop him and say that she

loved him too. He took a step. And another. And another. And another. 'Oh my gosh!

What do I do? What do I do, just say one word, just one word is all it takes for him to

stop walking,' Hermione thought. "w-" Hermione began to mumble the word, but her

brain and mouth seemed to be working in different time zones. Ron turned around.

"Hm?" she gave no answer, and he walked out of that room.

Ron's mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened and he spent all night trying

to figure it out. 'It seemed so simple, so, so, so, so simple, but no, how could it be

simple, it's Hermione, you had to read that paper, you had to lean in for the kiss, you

had to say I love you, OI . . .'

(Back in the Common Room)

"Ugh" Hermione sighed, placing one hand over her forehead. "Ugh, what happened to

me out there? It was my dream, and I ruined it," she slapped her forehead, and

reclined heavily back into the couch. "I'll make it up to him today, I just have to, I

was simply horrible out there--OH MY GOD! HE READ THE LETTER! OH MY

GOD! He knows, and he must be just about ready to die, I said I loved him in the

letter, OH M--" at that very second Ginny and Harry waltzed into the room through

the portrait hole, Hermione jumped slightly at the surprise, they hadn't noticed her

to be there.

Harry had his fingers interlinked with Ginny's and they were silently giggling to each

other, and kissing every few seconds. This time Ginny kissed Harry very much more

passionately and jumped on him again wrapping her legs around his hips, they were

both kissing each other now more vigorously, and 'uh oh! They're moving for the

couch' Hermione let out a scream inside her head. Harry was just about to lower

Ginny onto the couch and "AHHH!" he dropped Ginny in surprise, and she landed

heavily on Hermione. "OOF!" she jerked under the pressure, and tried to wriggle

herself free, "agh, Ginny geroff me! You're not exactly light as a feather, agh!"

"Well _sorry,_ it's not like we knew you were gona be here!" she said flatly, through

gritted teeth, trying to heave herself off the cushy couch.

"Now, are you two going to explain yourselves, or am I going to have to punish you

guys for being out after hours?" Hermione exclaimed, standing up to full height, and

brushing herself off. "We er," "umm . . ." "er" "em . . . well, erm, we erm, were um,"

Ginny mumbled out as if talking to her mother when she was about to get scolded

for throwing dung bombs at Ron while he was sleeping. "Well, what?" Hermione

placed her hands on her hips and gave them a 'once over' look. She actually noticed a

few things . . . Harry hair was tousled, a tad more than usual, as was Ginny's, Harry's

tie looked as if he simple knotted it, and his pants were nearly falling off seeing as

his belt was put on with out care, and the top button of his trousers was, well, not

buttoned, she moved onto Ginny, who looked a bit more put together, none the less,

her shirt buttons were put buttoned through the wrong holes, and it looked as if she

was wearing Harry's sock. After a bit more interrogation and putting together of

clues, they cracked, and explained what they had been doing every night for the past

week . . .

"Promise not to tell Ron?" Ginny pleaded, clutching Harry's hand. "Well, I um, don't

think that'll be a problem seeing as I think were not talking to each other . . ." her

voiced trailed off and tears welled up in her eyes. Sobbing, Hermione went and

picked up all of her loose parchment, books, and went storming off into the Girl's

dormitory. Ginny followed, after giving Harry a sweet peck on the cheek, and a

'goodbye.'

It was now well past three in the morning, and Ron still lay face down in his bed,

trying to drown out his thoughts, 'if only I knew Occlumency . . . .' the Oak door

creaked open, and Harry attempted to sneak in. "SSSSSGGGGHHHOOOORRR"

Neville gave a heart stopping, ear drum breaking snore. Harry changed into his

pajamas, cleared his mind of all thoughts, and instantly went to sleep.

The next day, Ron woke up before anyone else, Had breakfast before anyone else,

got to class before anyone else, and sat in class at a single desk, sure, people tried to

talk to him, but he shrugged all of them off, this continued for the rest of the day

until their last class of the day, Charms.

Hermione sat on the end of a desk, next to Harry, who was in the middle, next to

Neville. Charms was always a good class to have a private chat. "What in the bloody

hells name did you do to him Hermione?" asked Harry in a worried tone. "Well, erm,

n-nothing, well, either way, I'm going to talk to him later." She replied, turning

slightly red at the thought.

Later that day, Harry and Hermione found themselves in the same spot as last week,

staring at Ron through a large glass window.

Ron gazed at the icy lake, the end of November chill had taken its toll on anything

and everything at Hogwarts, students began bundling up before leaving the building,

grass was slowly frosting over, and Hagrid's cabin began puffing smoke through the

chimney, a sign that winter was slowly approaching. But as Ron sat there, he lay his

eyes on something, something which ordinarily wouldn't be special, but now, now of

all times, Ron set his eyes on a rather small daisy, resting at the foot of the Beech

Tree, he came to know and love the presence of, the daisy was the one and only

flower at Hogwarts that had not withered away with the cold. He plucked it from the

soil, and began plucking out the petals . . . "She loves me," he plucked one petal away

from where it was held, "She loves me not," he plucked the second petal and it

drifted towards the frosted grass, "She loves me not . . ."

"I'll be right back Harry." Hermione said as she began at a normal walking pace

towards the entrance doors, now she was running, not running any more, sprinting.

Before she knew it she was out the door making her way towards Ron. The minute

she stepped outside, the cold fresh air hit her strongly in the face. Too bad she hadn't

thought it through, and wasn't wearing a coat, or at least a sweater. She picked up her

pace again, and was nearly there. Her feet made crunching noises as she walked on

the grass, she was a couple feet away from him, but she could clearly hear what he

was saying, "She loves me . . . she loves me not," Hermione walked up behind him,

and plucked the last petal, "She loves you."

* * *

Well, isn't that a sugary sweet ending to this chapter? Please review! I really enjoy reading them! A small update . . . I still can't seem to hit the 2,000 word mark sigh well I hope as I keep writing it will become easier. 


	6. A single Tear

Hey, just for clarification and stuff, that wasn't the end, I plan to go up to chapter 10,

don't worry, I got the whole thing planned in my head, um . . . so I'll probably be

done writing the whole Fic by the end of this week, and I'll probably write some

different ones after, but by the time school starts, I'll probably stop writing, or

updating as fast, ugh, a thought just came to my mind . . . I should've saved that daisy

thing until the very end, but o well. Hope you like the next chapter! :)

* * *

"Hermione--" Ron began to say, but she pressed one ungloved finger to his lips,

"shh," Hermione whispered into his ear, as she moved in closer, he was awestruck,

and couldn't believe what was happenening. It was as if time stopped, stopped, just

for them, just for that moment, it was magical. His dream had come true, every bit of

it, he and Hermione were on a hill top, and she got up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The

second their lips met, it began to snow, but no matter what, they would not move,

they could not move, because for once in both of their lives, things were perfect.

Flecks of snow began settling in Hermione's hair, just like in his dream. Hermione

shivered from the cold, and broke away from the kiss. Neither could find something

to say, so they settled for walking back up to the castle together, arms around each

others waist. Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder, "it's true," she said

out of nowhere, "hmm?" Ron asked, "The letter." Hermione had picked up her head

for a moment to get the words out, but now had settled herself back into his

shoulder.

Ron and Hermione skipped dinner that day, and stayed in the common room, talking.

"Ron, I love you," tears began streaming down her face again, but she tried to cover

them up, "and it breaks my heart to know that I caused you pain," this time she

seamed to have sprung a leak and the tears would not stop falling "I just--I just--I . . ."

She buried herself on Ron's chest, crying. "Why are you crying? And why are you

trying to hide your tears? Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, you hear me,

nothing." At this Hermione broke away from his chest, face red and blotchy, eyes

puffy and red, she still looked beautiful. "You look beautiful."  
  
(Christmas Day) "Harry, Harry!!! It's Christmas, HARRY!!!!!" Ron yelled through a

mouthful of Fizzing Whizbees. Harry leapt from his bed and picked up all his

presents, trying to get them in to the common room so he could be with Ginny, and

they could unwrap their presents together. Ron did the same, so he could be with

Hermione, it was after all their first Christmas together, and he hoped that she would

like his gift.

The four, who all decided to stay for Christmas this year, settled down around the

common room fire, Ginny let out a scream as she laid eyes on the gift Harry got her,

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have!" she kissed Harry lightly on the lips in thanks, Fred

and George Got all of them Christmas hats that made your head invisible, a

development from what they had been working on 2 years ago. And they all got the

usual from Mrs.Weasley, home made mince pies, and a knitted sweater. Ron

frowned at the sight of his sweater, it was puke green, with a brown "R" on it. "Ugh

mum must really hate me, I guess she's still mad at the amount of O.W.L.'s I got."

Ron sighed, and put the sweater aside. "Don't worry, Ron, you got the perfect

amount of O.W.L.'s" Hermione whispered into his ear. Hermione had now set eyes

on a small red box, with an even deeper red string binding it together in her present

pile, her eyes met Ron's and he gave her a discreet wink. Hermione gently opened

the box, there was a card,

_**Hermione, **_

_**It's like when I'm around**_

_**You nothing can go**_

_** Wrong - every regret **_

_**Becomes forgotten **_

_**And all my problems **_

_**Are suddenly gone **_

_**Happy Christmas **_

_**-Ron**_

A single tear rolled down her cheek, it was the nicest thing anybody had ever said to

her. Ron leaned in and held her chin in his hand, he brought her close to him and

kissed her. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the room, and things seemed,

yet again, perfect. Hermione felt her heart melt, and Ron was strangely surprised at

how outgoing he had become, for if this was any other girl he would definitely have

turned beet red, kissing a girl in a room filled with people, but he found that none of

it mattered as long as they were together. "Open it," Ron whispered in her ear. "Ron

I-- Ron I-- I - -thank you so much!" Her face lit up with glee and she beamed

excitedly at him. "It's beautiful -- b-but, how did you afford it?" Ron had given her a

pendant with an oval glass stone hanging on the silver chain, inside the stone was a

pressed miniature daisy. "Don't worry about it," he said pressing a finger to her lips.

Next to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny seemed to be Super Glued at the lips.

Harry had given Ginny a diamond pendant, consisting of a single white diamond that

rested right where her heart was.

Hermione had managed to drive all the thoughts of Ron and Christmas out of her

mind, and suddenly became obsessed with her N.E.W.T.'s. With that, Harry, and Ron

were forced to spend the rest of their Christmas holidays in the library, or with their

nose pressed hard into a book.

"Oh my God! What about Powered root of Asphodel? OH MY GOD! WHAT

ABOUT THE ANCIENT RUNES IN Czechoslovakia? OH MY GOD! ADVANCED

ARITHMA--" Ron had cut her off by kissing her and pulling her into a near by row of

books, partly because he was annoyed by all of her worrying, and partly because,

well, he couldn't resist her when she became all caught up in her studies. He cupped

her face in his hands as he kissed her, and at first she tried to loosen his grip, but

after about 2 seconds, her arms fell limp at her sides, and she felt as if her legs

turned into jelly. She supported herself by leaning heavily against one bookshelf, it

seamed to keep her up at first, but she found it much easier to just wrap her legs

around his waist-

Harry walked to about a foot from where they were standing, face buried in his book

as he walked, "Hermione I can't find a page with the correct uses of the Protean

Charm, could you-" Harry had just looked up and realized what they were doing, they

all stopped what they were doing and stared at each other. "OH MY GOD I

TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT PROTEAN CHARMS!" just as fast as Hermione

snapped out of her crazy studying, she snapped right back in. Harry gave Ron a small

wink, to signal that he understood what had been happening. Hermione didn't seem

to notice.

* * *

Ok well, end of that chapter . . . I know . . . a tad on the dull side, but whatever, umm,

so what did you guys think about Ron's Christmas present to Hermione? I had

writers block until I thought of that daisy necklace thing. Ok well I hope you enjoyed

it, please R&R


	7. AN Sorry

**Hey, well I'm really sorry guys but I'm really not up to writing fan fic right now and I'm having really bad writers block so I might not update any more and if I do it will probably be in a whiiillleee, once again I'm really sorry :(  
  
X o emi**


	8. Love Stories

Ok well sorry for the humongous delay on this story! (Almost a year, I know!) well here I go again with the next chapter of this story,

please R&R, I love reading your reviews! I'm going to add a spoiler alert due to the new release of HBP, in case some of you haven't read it

yet, and I'm going to try and add plot element from the 6th book into the one so that it become more realistic, once again, the characters and

anything related to Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and J.K. Rowling only. And I'm also awesome that when I started writing this

fic. I said that I would not write anything about Voldemort, I've changed my mind and I might add a more darker side to the final parts of this

story.

* * *

"AH!" Harry had woken up from the first dream he had in nearly a year, gasping for breath, his scar burning with intense pain, he had woken

everyone in the dormitory up, "s-sorry, it's nothing . . ." in fact it was something, and the worst kind of something there could ever be. His

dream, although he could only remember scraps of it was terrifying. He was absolutely not ready for his scar to begin to hurt again, based on

what Dumbledore said the previous year; Lord Voldemort had been using Occlumency against Harry, and he therefore did not have to worry

about any more nightmares or pain.

-

Harry stood hunched over, alone, in a deserted Hogsmeade, staring at the ground, this was as close to death as he would ever get, buildings

trashed, blood everywhere, the sky a mutinous grey. Gravel crunched mere feet away from him, and he dared not look up to see who it was,

but of course, fate awaited him as soon as he stared into the eyes of his nightmare, Lord Voldemort. Seeing as things could not get any worse,

he straightened his back, and was ready for whatever would be of his future.

What Harry saw was worse; much worse, Ginny laid life less in Voldemort's arms, her clothing was torn, muddy, and her left leg seemed as if

it was bent in the wrong direction. This was Harry's fault, and no body else's, he was now responsible for the death of at least ten people, all

those people sacrificed, for what? Harry questioned him self. "Kill me!" Harry roared, for he thought that he did not deserve to live. "No,"

Voldemort said flatly. "I shall not kill you, today, but I will kill her!" 'Avada Kedavra!'

Just like that, she was dead. Ginny, was his life, and she was gone. Voldemort vanished in a mere blink of an eye, dropping Ginny carelessly on

the hard ground as he did so. THUNK. Her body fell as if in slow motion. It took Harry all the power he had left in his body to drag himself

towards her. He lifted her tenderly into his arms and kissed her fore head. But this was too much to comprehend, his legs gave out, and he

found himself dropping to his knees, he stooped over her and screamed as loud as his throat would permit "NO!" He threw his arms out and

stared at the sky as if waiting for a sign, a sign that would tell him that it was OK, and everything was going to be alright, nothing happened.

Harry lay Ginny down on the ground, before he collapsed backward, there was no more breath left in him, and the world just faded away.

-

He kneaded his scar with his knuckles, trying to forget about what had just happened. He noticed beads of sweat forming on his brow. He was

just way to tired no to think about any of it. The dream had just brought his worst fears to life and seemed to verify his reason to break up

with Ginny, no matter how many feelings he had for her, they only got back together during the summer because of her great persuasive skills,

she had also convinced him to come back to Hogwarts to finish his education. Within moments he second his head touched back down on the

pillow, and he was asleep.

"Mate, Harry, wake up- come on! Wake up!" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE GOING TO BLOODY MISS YOUR CLASS . . . and so

will I if I keep on trying to wake you up...OH FORGET IT! If you're late its not my fault you've chosen this day, of all days, to sleep like a brick!"

Ron shook Harry one last time and then gave up. Ron started at a run as soon as he shut the door to the Boys' Dormitory. That turned out to

be a bad idea since half way to the portrait hole he collided head-on into Hermione. "AAAARRGGHHH!" "UGHHH!" Both Ron and Hermione

found them selves lying flat on their backs with throbbing head aches. "OI, Hermione SORRY! I was just trying to get to class..." "Ronald,

where have you been! I came back up here because, I wanted to make sure you weren't sleeping, or I don't know . . . u weren't down at

breakfast, and then you weren't lined up in front of Flitwick's before the bell rang . . . I um- guess I just got worried is all. . ." after she said

this she seamed to be examining a spot on her shoe very carefully and would not look up. Ron considered this act very sweet and caring, in

appreciation, he lightly touched his lips to hers, but her response was much stronger than light, and they remained in a strong embrace for

what seemed like and eternity. Meanwhile, in the dormitory, Harry had just begun to stir. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock and that

was enough to light a fire under his bum. He moved with great speed and agility trying as fast as he could to get dressed and find his glasses,

and wand along with all of the school books he would need for charms that had started nearly ten minutes ago. Despite the fact that he was

out of the dormitory in less than two minutes he had forgotten to fasten nearly all of the buttons on his white collar shirt, but he didn't seem to

care. In all of the rush he seemed to not be aware of Ron and Hermione kissing passionately on the steps. In a matter of seconds he crashed

straight into both of them, leaving all three of them disheveled, and frazzled with severe pains in different parts of all of their bodies. Hermione

seemed to snap back to reality faster then she would have liked, and began to quickly stuff all of her things back into her bag with great anger

and panic. "oh god, oh shit, oh god….I'm late, WE'RE late! Come on you little gits- oh I mean, oh JUST HURRY UP!" bolted Hermione in an

extremely serious voice. Harry and Ron attempted to put them selves together as quickly as they could but that only led to more bumps and

more anxiousness. All three of them piled themselves through different passageways throughout the castle to get to charms quicker, as a

matter of fact, they succeeded with very little damage and Professor Flitwick didn't seem to notice them enter the room when they did due to

an extreme amount of white power floating in the air. 'A charm spell gone wrong,' Hermione comfortably thought to her self. The trio darted

straight for their regular seats and blended in with the rest of the class.

-

"Ok everybody, I would like 2 feet of parchment explaining what the importance of a good banishing charm is when fighting an enemy. Good

day." As Professor Flitwick assigned his special N.E.W.T. homework, the whole class "BOO-ed" in extreme non-approval, of the amount of

homework they had received.

-

That day had ended just as bad as it had begun, but for Ron, it would increasingly become better, as the night grew later.

-

Hermione had just entered the Gryffindor common room at around 10 PM for the first time that day, due to being in the library and attempting

to complete all of her homework. She hadn't expected anyone to still be in the common room, but to her pleasant surprise there was. As

Hermione walked closer to the burning golden fire, she noticed Ron in a deep sleep on the couch, directly in front of the fire with piles of books

on and around him. Strangely, Hermione found this very attractive. She couldn't help but quietly wake him. She removed all of the books from

the couch and sat herself down right beside Ron, and kissed him very slowly. Ron was first very startled to wake up to someone kissing him,

but when he opened his eyes he could see the faint out line of Hermione's face lit by the red glow of the fire. He couldn't help but passionately

kiss her back. Hermione took control of the situation very quickly and parted her lips ever so slightly, to subconsciously give Ron the permission

to proceed by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermione gently slipped her arms around his neck, and in Ron's memory they seemed to sit

there kissing for hours, as if time had stopped. He loved being with Hermione because every kiss seemed to last forever, and have a romantic

meaning behind it. Ron had freed himself from lying down and had reversed his position with Hermione, and he was now on top of her.

Hermione separated herself from Ron just for a moment "I love you." she quietly whispered into his hair. "I love you too" said Ron with his lips

pressed tenderly against hers. Hermione began to unbutton Ron's shirt very slowly, he took this as permission to do the same to her, but he

couldn't just do it slowly. He needed to have her, right there and then! But he composed himself again and then just couldn't handle him self,

so he just ripped her white blouse open, without even thinking about it. Hermione was shocked and let out a little 'gasp' but began to enjoy

being in the moment. Ron could feel the edges of her lips curl ever-so-slightly into a tiny smile. They had both paused very quickly, and had

realized that neither of them were wearing their shirts, and the impact of what they were about to do had just sunk into their minds, but both

of them were ready and continued with what they were doing. Hermione inhaled, and could smell the soothing ember that was burning in the

common room fire, and the smell of cologne on Ron's bare body, before she knew it Ron began to remove her plaid uniform skirt, and we

willingly allowed him to. In order to catch up, she quickly unbuckled and flung his belt to a near-by red velvet arm chair. Ron glided his hands

down ward so they cradled her tiny waist. She wrapped her arms around his back and began tracing tiny circles on the nape of his neck with

her small fingers. Ron found that very sexy, and continued. Hermione could no longer control her actions and emotions and let her self go,

"Mmm," she moaned as she gently kissed his chest. Each kiss seemed to linger, and made her seem like she was floating on air. "Ohhh," Ron

continuously moaned with pleasure. It was as if they became one person in those few moments, he could feel her, in ways he could never

have imagined, and Hermione could see deep into Ron's thoughts, as they expressed their new found love for each other. She had never felt

anything as good as what she felt in those few memorable moments.

-

Many thrusts later as well as many hours, Ron and Hermione found themselves extremely exhausted. They both just lay there for a while,

when common sense stuck both of them and each realized that they had to get dressed and go back to their dormitories before people began

to wake up. Hermione quickly picked up her clothes, placed a quick kiss on Ron's lips, and silently ran up to her dorm. She pounced onto her

bed and closed her eyes, letting her imagination wander- when Ginny tore open her curtains. "Well?" Ginny questioned. "Well, what?"

Hermione replied sleepily. Ginny suppressed a small giggle, and continued "You and my stupid brother aren't very well at hiding things, they,"

Ginny motioned her arms around the dorm, "may not have heard, but I definitely did. So, spill."

Hermione and Ginny stayed up until the late hours of the night giggling and sharing each others love stories. "….So yeah, me and Ron did-"

"ok, ok, ok, ok…PUH-lease don't go into detail, he IS my brother after all. Bloody Hell, I better get back to bed or I'll be in the shittiest mood

tomorrow!" The girls bade goodnight to each other, and both fell asleep almost instantly.

-

Back in the common room Ron had fallen asleep on the couch almost instantly after Hermione left. He let the event that happened that

evening boil in his mind while his dream had come back, where he and Hermione stood on a snow covered hill passionately kissing. He hoped

that nothing would ever come between them.

* * *

There goes another chapter, please review, all of your reviews give me the motivation to continue to write, I should have the next chapter up

within a week. :)


End file.
